


Restless

by bluelight42



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, fluff in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelight42/pseuds/bluelight42
Summary: Ichigo gives up on sleep and tries to solve his problem with food.





	Restless

Ichigo rolled over onto his side and glanced at his clock. Red numbers glowed 4:20 in the dark. Flopping onto his back he stared at the ceiling irritably. It was one of those nights where he couldn't fall asleep no matter what he did.

No caffeine after dinner? Check. Homework all done? Check. No impending battle? Check. He kicked off the sheets. 'I can't do it. I'm not lying in bed until seven.'

Slipping out of his room quietly, he made his way downstairs into the dark of the living room. Moonlight was showing dimly through the windows, everything was still and eerie.  
Maybe sleeping on the couch would be different? He sighed. No, he was already up, and with the way his night was going there was no way he could fall asleep again. Might as well have something to knock the rest of the fatigue away. Filling the coffee maker with grounds and water he sat back and let it brew.

It wasn't the first night he couldn't sleep. Even before he had become a shinigami there were nights where he stayed awake during the dark hours. At first when he was little, it was because of his mother, her face haunting him every time he closed his eyes. Afterwards it would be because of something that had happened at school. Most recently he always saw a pair of green eyes staring at him from the darkness, reaching towards his heart.

He poured himself a full cup with some creamer in it as a distraction.

'I kind of want something to eat,' he sipped the hot liquid. 'But it's so early.'

The wind was howling outside, and the rain was pouring against the window. He shivered, gulping the hot coffee down. The steam felt good on his face.

'What I really want is food, but knowing dad he probably hasn't gone shopping yet.'

After looking in the refrigerator for ingredients he gave up.  
'We're out of bread, there's only one egg left, no milk, and I want hotcakes.' Ichigo looked out the window at the downpour.

'Screw it,' he thought. 'I'm going.'

Not bothering to change his clothes, one pair of shoes and a jacket later, he dashed through the rain, and into the nearest twenty-four hour grocery store. One wet bag of groceries later Ichigo was back in the kitchen with a second hot cup of coffee, pulling out bowls, spoons, pans, and measuring cups.

Batter for hot cakes was mixed, and the rest of the eggs were used for either boiling or frying. Hot chocolate was in mugs to be warmed up in the microwave, miso soup was on the back right burner, water for tea boiling on the back left, salmon was frying in the pan and the rice cooking on the counter.

He yawned, cracking his jaw, and picked up his coffee mug again, sipping the tepidliquid.

A hand reached behind him and took his mug. "Go take a nap with the old man for a while. I'll keep an eye on the food so it doesn't burn."

He blinked, turned around, and stared at Zangetsu. He'd seen the old man manifested before, but never Shiro, and neither of them ever appeared willingly."You know how to cook?" Ichigo asked blearily. "You've never cooked before. Am I hallucinating from lack of sleep? You guys never manifest."

"We're making an exception today, now go take a nap." Shiro shoved him out of the kitchen and towards the couch.

The old man was there, cloak discarded over the back, hair tied up, quietly reading.

"But how do you know how to cook food?" he muttered.

"Because we're you, idiot. We know everything you know."

"You don't even need to eat."

"So what? I can't like food? I'll have you know I enjoy a nice cup of coffee and a pastry."

"And how do you like your coffee?"

Shiro grinned. "Black. No cream, no sugar, just pure coffee."

"You absolute monster."

Shiro just laughed, knowing Ichigo had to have at least a spoonful of sugar and plenty of flavored creamer.

Plopping on the opposite end of the couch, Ichigo stared at the dead TV screen in the darkness.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked the old man. "What do you like for breakfast?"

"Natto and rice with raw egg. And some tea."

Shiro made a retching noise.

"I am this close to disowning you," Ichigo said, pinching his fingers.

"You need to eat something better than sugar and caffeine for breakfast."

"No, I like my coffee."

Zangetsu ruffled his head.

Ichigo eventually scooted over and rested his head on the old man's shoulder. "Good book?"

"Howl's Moving Castle."

"I like that one," Ichigo said sleepily. He drifted off to the sound of Zangetsu quietly reading to him.

Bright sunlight shone through the windows, it took him a minute to remember where he was. 'Shit! The food!' He scrambled off the couch, half-falling and ran to the stove. All the burners were on low, the food was done, staying warm in the pots and pans and on plates. Tea was ready to be poured, and hot chocolate ready to be microwaved.

While Ichigo was setting the table and serving up the food, Isshin came in, squinting in the morning light. They stared at each other for a minute, then Ichigo went back to pouring the soup into bowls.

"How long have you been up?" Isshin whispered in disbelief as he looked at their table.

It was full of food, more than even a family of four could eat. Salmon, rice, miso, eggs, sliced fruit, hot chocolate, tea, coffee, toast piled on one plate, and hot cakes on another.

"I...uh...didn't know what I wanted for breakfast." Ichigo ran a hand through his messy hair. "So I made everything."

"Did you go to the store just to buy fresh salmon?"

Ichigo scratched his neck, "yes? Well, I needed a lot of other stuff, like some more eggs, flour, and milk."

"What time?"

"Around five."

"You've been up since five?"

"I've been up since around four. I kind of...didn't sleep last night."

Isshin stared at the masses of food.

"I guess I made a bit too much? Karin and Yuzu can take some for their lunches. Coffee?" He handed his dad a full mug.

Isshin just sighed, ran a hand over his face, accepted the mug, and took a seat.

"Umm, it's kind of early but the food's ready. I'll go wake them up." Ichigo went upstairs leaving his dad to sip his coffee and take everything in.

Ten minutes later the entire Kurosaki family was downstairs taking in the massive banquet in front of them.

"Wow." Yuzu stared at the table. "Did you make all of this this!?"

"Holy crap," Karin said. "I'll be right back."

Yuzu walked over to the table dazed. "Isn't this a bit much? Did you make hotcakes?!"

"Uh yeah...there's hot chocolate if you want it."

"I get hot chocolate for breakfast?!"

"I'll warm it up."

Yuzu was absorbing the warmth of the hot chocolate when Karin came back with her phone.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo shoveled the last of the fish onto his plate.

"Recording your mental breakdown."

"I'm not having a mental breakdown."

"You just made enough food for twenty people, I've never seen you cook this much. When did you get up?"

"I don't think he ever fell asleep," Yuzu commented, mouth full of hotcake.

"I didn't make enough for twenty, I just made some extra for your lunches today." He began filling bowls with warm rice. "And I got up around four-thirty."

"Damn that's early."

"Karin, watch your language."

"Sorry."

They ate in silence for a while. Yuzu turned the TV on while Isshin watched Ichigo carefully in case he suddenly passed out from exhaustion. "Why don't you take the day off from school today? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"You said you didn't sleep last night."

"I can go one night without sleep. If I sleep during the day I won't sleep at night."

"Even going one night without sleep can have consequences. It won't hurt you to take one day off." Isshin said. "Your attendance has been perfect so they'll let it slide."

Ichigo sighed and gave in, stumbling over to the couch. By the time Isshin had cleared the dishes away he was fast asleep.


End file.
